


Still Into You

by Cherise91



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 10:18:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13269381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherise91/pseuds/Cherise91
Summary: Short stories based on the Paramore song "Still Into You."





	1. Butterflies

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote these a while ago. Possibly adding more soon.

As Abbie sat in the coffee shop, waiting for her sister, she decided to catch up on some texts and emails. Of course, Crane texted her to go over the details of their next assignment. Considering their relationship, and the fact that there were about 5 other photographers that worked for the company, she still chose to work with him. They had a thing, a groove. She may not have that with someone else and wasn't going to try and see. He sent a text everyday until their assignment, going over every detail and it annoyed the crap out of her. But she still smiled every time she sees his name come up on her phone.

"What's that look for?" Jenny asked as she sat at the table.

"What?"

"You've got this silly little grin on your face."

"Oh. Um, Crane just texted me about work."

"Again? I thought you found that 'very annoying?'"

"I do. It's just..."

Jenny gave her a look and smiled. "Oh, I get it. The butterflies."

Abbie looks at her confused, with raised eyebrow.

"You know. That tingly feeling in you stomach whenever he calls or whenever you see his face or hear his voice."

"And what makes you the expert Miss Serial Dater?"

"I've been there before, and I am in a pretty steady relationship right now you can retire that nickname!"

"We'll see about that. And when have you been here before?"

"Remember Mark Stewards?"

"Your first boyfriend. From high school?" Jenny shook her head and shrugged.

"See that's the thing. I feel like a sixteen year old high schooler who sees hearts every time her boyfriend walks in the room. Shouldn't I be over this?"

"Well, this is fairly new. I mean, how long have you two been together?"

Now this was the million dollar question. Abbie had been working with Crane at the online magazine for a few years. All the dinner "meetings" spent talking more about their lives than work makes the beginning of their romantic relationship hard to make out. Plus, it took them quite a while to admit what they have. Abbie really had to take a moment to think about it.

"I'm not really sure about when all this started" She quickly said. "But I've known him for three years. Why does it feel like it's been three months?"

"Well, he hasn't been you boyfriend for three years. It's still a new thing."

"Okay, but I shouldn't be sitting in public stupidly grinning to myself whenever I think about him."

"You must think about him a lot because I've seen that face many times." Jenny laughed.

"Can you just order your coffee so we can get out of here. I do have a staff meeting to get to."

"Fine." They get up to go stand in line so Jenny can order.

"So, will you be able to keep a straight face in this meeting with him being in the same room as you?"

"Shut up! Let's talk about this 'steady relationship' you claim to be in."

"How 'bout no?!"


	2. Forever

The whole beginning of their trip was a complete disaster. They decided to take the train down because it was cheaper than driving and would be a nice smooth ride without any traffic. What they didn't expect was the one and a half hour delay and a packed train. They had to stand and hold their luggage for the first few stops because there were no seats. Luckily, there were more people getting off than getting on and they eventually found relief. When they got to the hotel they realized their rooms were given away because they showed up late and didn't call. They sat in the lobby waiting for openings and checking other hotels. After 45 minutes the hotel had an opening. A king suite. One room. One bed. They never shared a room on their trips but it was all they had, so they took it. Once settled, Crane decided that he would go out and get some shots for the article and he insisted that Abbie went with him.

"I don't understand why you didn't want to join me."

"One, I'm tired. Two, you really don't need me there. And three, it's gonna rain."

"Walking is great exercise and the fresh air will wake you up. You know you always send me back because you never like my initial shots and it is not going to rain."

"Well, my weather app says it's gonna rain."

"Well, my eyes say that it is sunny with few clouds."

"Smart ass." Abbie slightly smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Trust me."

"Okay."

 

They got to the restaurant and just as he got set up, it started to pour. They hurried to put all of the equipment away and ran back to the hotel. Luckily, their room had a balcony so they could hang dry their clothes once the rain stopped. Crane came out the bathroom and saw Abbie in a way that he's never seen her before. Face free of makeup and head full of soft, slightly untamed curls. She took his breathe away.

"What?"

"You look beautiful."

"Stop." Abbie said as she plopped down on the bed. Crane lied down next to her. He couldn't keep his eyes off her.

"You're staring."

"Can't help it."

Abbie sat right up. "I want to go out."

"Where?"

"I don't know but I want hot wings."

"Ahh, let's see." Crane took out his phone and searched for a place to eat. "Okay, there's a bar not too far from here. 4 stars, and one review says 'the wings are to die for.'"

"Sounds good. What's this place called?"

"Mabbie's Tavern."

"Great. Let's go. And make sure you - "

"I've already put the directions on. I also remember what happened last time."

"Good."

***

They walked in and found a place to sit by the bar. The place was almost full.

"What can I get ya?"

"Two beers and an order of hot wings for her."

"Ohh and fries."

"And an order of fries."

The bartender came back with their beers.

"Here are your drinks and you can look over our song catalog while you wait."

"Oh it's karaoke night. No wonder it's packed in here." Abbie flipped through the catalog while she sipped her beer.

"Are you going to partake in the festivities."

"Haha no, I'm not really into it. Plus, I'm not a fan of these songs."

"Let me see that." Abbie gave him the catalog and he flipped through it. "Aha! I've found the perfect song for you."

She leaned over to see what he was pointing at. "If I sing that you have to do it with me."

"Deal."

"Alright. Let's do it."

They walked up to the makeshift stage, the music started to play and Abbie began to sing.

"Left a good job down in the city, working for the man every night and day." Once again, she took Crane's breathe away. This was the first time he's heard her sing and she had the voice of an angel. He just looked at her with this silly grin on his face It was in that moment that he realized he could spend forever with her. Abbie gave him a look like 'you could join me anytime now' and Crane got himself together to finish the rest of the sing with her. To their surprise the crowd gave them a standing ovation when they finished.

"Wow! A standing ovation?"

"It's all for you. You have an amazing voice."

"Thanks. You're not _too_ bad yourself." They sat down eat. "What made you choose that song?" Abbie asked.

"Honestly, it's a favorite of mine."

"Really!? Me too. I never pegged you as the rock n' roll type."

"Well, you learn something new everyday."

***

They slowly walked back to the hotel, arms linked. They weren't talking. They were just enjoying each other's company and the night air. Abbie finally broke the silence. "I actually really like your singing."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. It's kind of a turn on." Abbie got a little nervous after she said that and looked down.

"Oh." Suddenly Crane started to belt out Proud Mary.

"Oh my god would you stop!? You're disturbing the peace!" Crane didn't stop singing. Instead he grabbed Abbie's and started jogging to the hotel.

"Hey! What's the rush?"

"I want to hurry back and get my dessert."

"What dessert?"

"You."


	3. First

The car ride home was completely silent. He knew taking her to meet his mom would strike a cord with her. He knew her mother just died some months ago. In his mind he prepared for the conversation that may ensue.

_“I really had a great time. Your mom is lovely.” She said._

_“Thank you. I could tell that she really likes you. I could also tell that your mind was wondering. [Pause] Were you thinking about her? Because it’s okay. If you were. I can’t understand how hard it was to for you to be reminded of your mother in the presence of my own. I want you to know that if you want to talk about it, I’m here to listen. Or if you don’t want to talk about it, that’s okay too. I just want you to know that I am here if you need me.”_

 

She really did have a great time, but her mind couldn’t help but wander to the time she spent with her own mother. She knew he could tell that her mind went elsewhere, but she really tried to stay present. She thinks about what he might say and what she would say in return.

_“Did have a good time?” He asked._

_“Yes...”_

_“But?”_

_“But what?”_

_“But you couldn’t help but think about your mother?”_

_“You could tell?”_

_“Yes.”_

_“I’m sorry about that.”_

_“You don’t have to apologize for that.”_

_“I know, but it’s hard. I mean, we did have the kind of relationship you and your mother have but, we had something. Even in the few months before she died, we grew closer. It was … nice. And then …”_

_“It’s okay.”_

_“Thank you, for being here. Then and now.”_

 

By the time they were ready to share their thoughts with each other they were pulling into the driveway of Abbie’s house. When they turned to say their goodbyes, the words couldn’t come but the looks on their faces shared everything they thought on the way there. As Abbie got out of the car, she couldn’t help but turn around and say

“I love you.”


	4. Let em Wonder

Abbie heads back to her desk after lunch and realizes she has a new email waiting for her. Crane finally sent her the pictures he took for her article. While looking through them she notices that he left a picture he took of her, standing in the rain, in the bunch. She chuckles and rolls her eyes.

Sophie, a fellow writer, walks by.

“What’s so funny?” Sophie asks.

“Nothing really.”

“Oh?”

“It’s just, Crane is always leaving pictures of me in the ones he sends over for the article. It’s kind of annoying actually.” Abbie says with a little smile. 

“If it’s so annoying why are you smiling?”

Abbie shrugs. 

“I will never understand why you two are together.” Sophie says confused. 

Abbie thinks for a second for an answer. “You know, it just works.”

“But what lead you to  _ him _ ? You guys seem so different. Plus, you work together. That’s got to be an interesting situation.”

“Well, yeah, we met on the job. He was paired up with me and you know how I like to tag along with my photographers to makes sure they get the right shots. I thought it was his first day because he seemed all flustered. I would tell him what I wanted and he would just nod and say okay. And whenever he would say something he would studder over his words to get to the point.”

“That bad!?”

“Yeah! The whole time I thought  _ ‘why would Frank team me up with this newbie? I don’t have time for this!’ _ So I asked him.”

“You didn’t!” 

“I did. I had to know before I went and complained to Frank about it.”

“What did he say?”

“He apologized and assured me that it wasn’t his first day. He said he didn’t understand why he was acting like that and that I made him nervous.”

“Wow.”

“Yeah. Then I felt bad because I kept him out late to get the shots I wanted, and I guess I was a little flattered by what what he said, so I suggested we go get dinner.”

“And.”

“It actually was a great time. I have to admit he left an impression on me. Once he got over his nervousness he was charming and funny.”

“But how were his pictures?”

“They came out really well. We ended up working together a few more time and I started to request him as my photographer because he just knew what I wanted and it was easy to work with him. We went out to eat a few more times and...”

“And!?” Sophie said, now completely invested in the story. 

“One night while we were out to dinner after a shoot -”

“A shoot you had no business being at since he already knew what you wanted.”

“Shut up and let me finish. He said  _ ‘we must tell HR about our budding relationship. Wouldn’t want them to think this is something it’s not.’ _ ” Abbie said in her best British accent. “And I just agreed. And that’s the story.”

“Wow. That’s nice. I still don’t get it though.”

“What don’t you get? I told you pretty much everything.”

“Well, he’s from England and I know he goes back and forth. It doesn’t bother you that he’s not always here?”

“Now that I think about it, no. I doesn’t bother me at all.”

“You don’t worry about him … you know?

“What? Cheat? No I don’t. I can tell he takes this relationship very seriously. I trust him.”

“Okay. He seems like too much of an old fashion stiff to do anything like that.”

Abbie chuckles. “He’s not like that.”

“Oh really. You would know!” They both laugh. 

“My lips are sealed.”

“Oh come on!”

“I don’t kiss and tell.”

“Well, I’m glad you understand the relationship even though other people may wonder.”

“Let ‘em wonder. I don’t care.”

 

Sophie went back to her desk and Abbie got back to work with a silly grin on her face. She didn’t care. Crane mad her happy. She loves him. And that’s all that matters. 

 


End file.
